


Tea and Coffee

by nakadoo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mukuro is a picky Italian boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari wonders why Mukuro never drinks tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly moving the fics I've written before to this account :')

He never takes sugar with his tea. In fact, he doesn't even drink the tea that Hibari has troubled himself with and Hibari Kyoya made tea for no one but himself.

Mukuro Rokudo is a peculiarity. He's infuriating and charming, bright but at times dense, critical but also impractical. He's a mystery of a man, annoyingly contradictory, and Hibari has long since given up on trying to find out why the man is the way he is. He reasons that if he's meant to know about someone's personal life he'd find out eventually without even trying. Not that he wanted to try anyway; it wasn't in his nature to go snooping around in other people's personal lives.

Especially not the life of Mukuro Rokudo.

And yet here he finds himself, across the table from the bane of his existence, chatting idly about this and that and whatever else comes to mind.

Mukuro always brings the warm cup of tea to his lips, quiet and deep inhales as he breathes in the warmth and the aroma, but he never actually takes a sip from it. When he parts ways with Hibari to do whatever it was that he did in his spare time, his cup is still full with cold tea that makes Hibari unnecessarily contemplate the time Mukuro has spent in that prison he's heard so much about.

Cold tea is never good, at least in Hibari's humble opinion.

It wasn't really in his place, perhaps, when he asked why Mukuro never drank tea.

They never actually conversed; Mukuro spoke and Hibari listened (sometimes, if he felt like it or if he had nothing else better to do).

Mukuro raised an eyebrow in silent bewilderment, his jaw still hanging open and a sentence only halfway through his lips. “Excuse me?” he asked instead of continuing his story, confusion painted on his features and in his voice for a fleeting moment before it's masked behind his casual indifference once more.

“You waste the tea I provide you with,” Hibari responded with a scowl. “It's rude.”

“I'm not particularly fond of tea,” the illusionist replied with a placid look on his face as he leaned forward over the table, letting his elbows rest on the dark shiny woof of the desk's surface. He laced his fingers together, letting his chin rest upon them as he tilted his head in honest curiosity.

Hibari felt his eye twitch ever so slightly. “Then why do you always ask for tea?”

Mukuro made a show of pondering, as if he were truly confounded with the question he was asked, but Hibari can see right through his bullshit display. “Because it's made be the person I like,” he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, earnestly, shamelessly, with a bright smile on his face that looked incredibly sincere at that moment. “Why ever else would I ask?”

“Ridiculous,” Hibari spat out with a scowl, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you're no fun,” Mukuro laughed.

Their conversation fell into a lull and it would have been awkward if it weren't for the fact that Hibari was more than used to pregnant pauses.

Mukuro leaned back and rolled his shoulders. “I suppose you could call it a form of aroma therapy. I do enjoy the way it smells, though it's taste does nothing to please me,” he replied in earnest.

“Hmm,” Hibari replied thoughtfully.

Hibari discovered, after weeks and weeks of one-sided conversations, that Mukuro would rather drink a cup of coffee than drink a cup of tea.

“Oh? What's this?” Mukuro asked, pleasantly surprised. He eyed the mug that was set in front of him in carefully masked suspicion, though it isn't masked well enough.

Hibari made a show of being disgruntled and annoyed, not fully aware of the fact that at that moment he was feeling particularly nervous. He wondered if it was a good idea to make a change in their routine, even if the change was as minor as giving him coffee instead of tea, but the deed is done and if he were to take the mug back now it would be too awkward for even him to handle. “It's something to be grateful for, I suppose,” he replied casually as he sat down across from the illusionist. “Don't waste it.”

Mukuro sniffed at it cautiously, before taking a careful sip. His face scrunched up as the flavor hits his tongue. “ _Questo e disgustoso,_ ” he muttered under his breath, pushing the mug away from himself as if it had done him wrong.

“Excuse me?” Hibari said this time, an offended look on his face. He isn't too sure about what Mukuro had said but he had a feeling that it wasn't a compliment if his face was anything to go by. 

“This is instant coffee,” Mukuro said with a disdainful shake of his head. “It will never do,” he added, sounding severely disappointed in Hibari.

Hibari scowled at the mug and then scowled at the person whom so rudely dishonored his coffee making skills. “I despise you.”

And so Mukuro took him out to have a real taste of what good coffee tastes like. It was perhaps their first date together, one of many to follow.


End file.
